1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless sensor network system adapted for a medication information security environment and more particularly to a method for medication information security by using Padgen algorithm.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wireless sensor network (WSN) has been broadly applied in our daily life along with the development of wireless sensor network technologies. In Wireless Sensor Network, the sensor nodes are distributed in the environment to collect information according to detection of an event. Data and information are sent to the user or base-station, which allows the user to have further data analysis and data processing. Wireless sensor network have autonomous and ubiquitous nature. Therefore, the use of wireless sensor networks has been emerging in numerous domains. Some of the application areas where sensor networks represent a key infrastructure for the development of new services and applications include smart houses, smart hospitals, smart factories, smart transportation, smart public spaces, and smart cities. Wireless sensor network could form a variety of sensor network architecture by implementing many kinds of wireless networking technologies.
It is worth to mention that, WSN have many merits such as distributed sensors, low power consumption and real-time signal transmissions which are excellent for improving the efficiency of data collecting and management. Upon their advantages could assist the outnumbered human resources in circumstances of the hospital nowadays have inevitably come to encounter. For instance, in a smart hospital, by distributing sensors at the pharmacy end nearby a hospital will allow the Hospital Information System (HIS) to handle correct data transmission of inpatients' identifications, appropriate prescriptions and quantities of medicine. The Hospital Information System will prevent errors that might occur due to individual medical personnel's lack of judgment, neglect human resource shortages and improve medical safety problems. The patient safety can be improved by means of proper Information Technology (IT) systems. For instance, failure due to a misinterpretation of a hand-written prescription can be easily avoided with IT tools.
However, despite wireless communication system applied in a hospital IT infrastructure can provide fast and convenient message delivery solutions, but the transmission accesses are accomplished through air in an open space where data protection methods become an important research area for addressing security, privacy and confidentiality issue of inpatients. If the data is sent without protection, it will let the transmission of data being tampered or thieved easily. Therefore, in wireless sensor network adapted in healthcare applications, medical sensors sense the patient and environmental data, and send it either to the physician or the hospital server. If the data sent without protection, it will make the transmission of data tampering or theft of information vulnerable to attacks and cause the receiver to receive incorrect messages and result unexpected damage. A medication error is a failure in the treatment process that may harm a patient. In summary, it means if the wireless transmission of information exchange has not been protected properly, the transmission of data messages will be very vulnerable when an adversary carries out attacking, eavesdropping, stealing, intercepting and tampering on communication between sensor nodes, which could lead to incorrect or altered messages delivery, in result causes a severe medical casualty.
Hence, how to protect the privacy of each inpatient and prevent malice attack are the key points in the promotion of wireless sensor networks. Accordingly, a wireless sensor network system which offers both high privacy protection and effective abnormal event announcement is to be developed. It is essential to continue study related topics on cryptography and encryption methodology to enhance the implemented wireless communication system in a hospital environment with the idea of low cost, lightweight, low computational consumption of the encryption method and high efficiency.